User talk:Phyrrus362
—The CBW Community Team Welcome! welcome to the wiki! Welcome It's good to see another new user. I hope you enjoy the Wiki.-[[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Hey there! I just noticed that on your user page you said you were a nobody. Well, the truth is, nobody here is a nobody! (unless youre one of those people that make pages, and then don't come back, or if your this guy) If you make MOCs, you get noticed, and people know you!!! user:starkiller510 distraction! 22:14, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Enter my contest NAOW user:starkiller510 distraction! 00:33, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be portrayed as Phyrrus. I already have the sprite finished; all I need is a yes from you. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:22, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Pyrrhus Thank you very much for welcome Have a nice building =) Re Well, a fairly simple one is to use a Bohrak body as the torso (that's what I used for Zlatrix). You can connect it to a hand, then to a hordika and/or glatorian neck, to mantax leg attachments. Then use Hordika necks or a couple of Metru matoran arms to attach the MOC's arms. Hope this helps. ODST! 23:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be part of BIONICLE FTW!! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:18, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Can you do me a favor? Hey, I was wondering if you could make a stop motion with Shadowplayer fighting Jareroden. I'll let you choose who wins. Because I wanted to but I don't have the parts to make Jareroden. If you could that would be great, but if you can't I understand. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:33, January 30, 2011 (UTC) For your comic series, do you think you can show Mersery wearing this: [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thanks! [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thank You very much! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:52, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha! I love it! Well done! And you're righ,t you've just gotta love the fez! XD Can he where it for the rest of the series? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Glad you've got ideas now. Just make sure no one takes him very seriously because of his new look, and make sure he's very defensive of his new look. Also, if you need to give an explanation why he adopted his new look, just say "he want to add a touch of colour to his gray lifestyle," or something like that. If you ever need him in a comedy fight/battle, have him attack saying "The power of the question mark compels you!" XD Do you mind adding all that? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Thanks. You can seethe basic reactions between users on my/Mersery's fashion senses on Jman's talk page. Its under a spoiler header. Here's me testing the lifestyle pun in a dialgoue. What do you think? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Glad you liked it! I can lengthen it a bit if you want me too ;) BTW, where I live, its 10:14 XD [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Right, I've written a FULL script for your fourth comedy up in the spoiler box. What do you think? [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Glad you liked :D When do you think you can prepare a comic 'cuz I'd really like to see it (remember tomorrow is my last day D:) [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Yeah, its true. I temporarily leave the wiki the day after tomorrow. Still, it'll make me feel happier if I can depart knowing I wrote a script for your comic series XD [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] Its just that I don't know what you could help with. I'll see how I cope, but if things did turn for the worse, I'd more likely rely on my fellow writers. however, if I need your help, I'll let you know. [[User:Chicken Bond|'Sir']] [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Bond']] [[User:Chicken Bond/Rernahk Backstory Contest|'Has']] [[Journeys of Darkness|'ARRIVED!!!!']] I saw your new Phyrrus, Nalek, and the red matoran with the Kanohi Huna. LOOKS GREAT! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Game Help Sure, I can help how I can. You need to remember though, making games is not for the impatient, and it definitely takes time and hard work. In what ways can I help? -Crazy-lihkan38, the Old Timer Well, I was going to explain a lot but I think I'll actually give you an example of a game and then explain it. Here's an actual Game Maker File (.gmk) with a very simple movement and shooting engine: Link! The shooting directions are actually slightly more advanced than the game I just released, because the enemy actually shoots at you. I plan to use this in future games. For the explanation, I have made an object called 'player', that's what you control by using keys. It moves with a system of variables, and in the Create event (when the game starts) all of them are set to 0. When you press WASD, it changes the variable to 1, and back to 0 when you release it. The Step event checks for these and will make the player move when these variables change. For the enemy, I made an object named 'badguy'. He moves also with variables, but only up and down and are changed when he hits the object I named 'bumper'. When it is created, the variable 'badguydirection' is set to 1, and he starts to move up. When he hits a bumper, it will change the variable to 2 and move down. The next time he hits a bumper, the variable is set to 2 and he will move up again and change the variable back to 1. Complicated, but very simple. As for the shooting, the badguy shoots with alarms, meaning at a set time. I actually didn't invent this part, but I got inspired by another programmer. I have put in the Create and Alarm 0 events a script, that basically says the Alarm speed is the room speed, so roughly every second. Every time that Alarm goes off, he creates a bullet object at his coordinates. When that bullet object is created, I put in the Create event to start headings towards the player's coordinates. For the player to shoot, you press the space button, which creates the object 'playerbullet' at the player's coordinates. The playerbullet is made so that in the Create event it starts moving towards the cursor's coordinates. I also made an object that looks likes a crosshairs that follows your cursor. I haven't included a life or hitpoint system, but this covers the basics. Any further questions, please ask! -Crazy-lihkan38, the Old Timer Well, for that I actually copy the same image in the actual sprite a couple of times, so in the animation there's two or three of the first sprite, then two or three of the second, and so on. -Crazy-lihkan38, the Old Timer Believe it or not, for cutscenes I use timers by using objects. Very, very primitive but it works. What I do is I have two objects (both invisible) and one is made to move towards the other. When that hits it, it can be used to make objects move, play sound, change sprites and so on. Literally, I have two objects a good distance away, and one is set to move on create. When it hits, in the Collision event, it deletes that part and can make another object start moving or change a sprite or delete an object or create an object or play a sound, etc. -Crazy-lihkan38, the Old Timer That's A okay! Ok, no problem. I can probably just make my own Jareroden. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, seeing a sprite fight might be funny. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 01:10, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, are you using views? They're a little tricky to find out, but you can find them in a tab when you're editing the Room. You can get a view to follow a certain object (usually the player) at a distance and part of the screen. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 02:43, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: S1407 ﻿Sure you can build him. I would be interested to see someone elses version of him. :) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Niha WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH NIHA!--THE DARK SIDE!!!! 11:55, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, because they're hard to explain and (and I don't really understand them myself) could I actually see a game maker file? I might be able to fix it. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 13:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) For the shooting, are all of the enemies the same object? If they are, then the Create Bullet will happen at one enemy's coordinates. It takes some work, but they will shoot individually if you make them all separate objects like enemy1, enemy2, enemy3 etc. and change each Create Object's coordinates to the corresponding enemy. For the walking up, let's see. If you're using variables for the walking, then when you go right, then whatever variable is for right is set to true or something, right? Then in the release Up or the release W event, try an If then block thingy, where if the right variable is true than set the sprite to standing right. Same thing for the left. For cutscenes, again I use timers. Imagine two blocks, and one doesn't move but the other moves towards it on creation. When those two blocks collide, the moving block gets deleted and it can do a number of things, like start/stop a noise, create a new object (like a new timer), change and object's sprite or make an object start/stop moving. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 02:17, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, with how the game is programmed, when an enemy shoots it creates a bullet at Enemy.x and enemy.y, but the game uses the first one and only that one, so all of the enemies are making them at the same coordinate But if they are all separate and are creating them at separate coordinates, then one enemy won't shoot all of them. -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer 02:50, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Would you mind sending me some pre made sprites? It would be greatly appreciated. Probably just Keos. With all poses. And not a sprite sheet. I actually need the heads attached to the body. Toa Keos 02:31, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I can't download the file! It says the file type is file when it should be a gamemaker file! :O I don't know what it's called. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I already said I have Gamemaker 8 pro, But it won't accept the file. :( So can you change it to a .gmk file? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, got it to work. ;) I'll edit it and improve it for you. :) (Send me all the sprites you have, as they will be needed) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good, though I will have to start at 7:00pm where I am at (It's 4:30pm now) because I have to go to Karate at 5, then I'll be cak at 6:30. Sound good? (P.S. Of course you can use Shadowplayer) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Great! Have them ready by 6:30 that way when I get hom, I'll just be able to start working right away! Yeah about Naruto, he's deleted. (Not really, he's just gonna be brutally murdered in a cutscene. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Would this be the game you've been discussing with Jman and CL38? If so, sure. If not, I'd like to know a little about what I'm entering before I decide... Varkanax39 01:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure!! ODST! 01:13, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't usually, but with the recent DCC problems, I've been checking other user's talks more frequently. I missed the entire thing (TF resolved it, fortunately), and have to get back on track with my admin duties. Varkanax39 01:17, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Zwardie? I gave you permission to use Shardak. If you want to use Zwardmorder, ask Vagra Nui Tales, his creator. Varkanax39 01:39, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the sheet and the plans for Level 2, BUT I need a movement sheet for SP. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 02:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, feel free to use both of them. Jareroden97 02:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to keep pestering you, but what I need is for Shadowplayer to have as many poses a Jareroden. As the custscenes need to be AMAZING. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 02:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) You mean the series with the Self M.O.C.s? And I like your sig. It totaly fits your personality. XD JK. Also, congrats almost 1,000 edits! :D Jareroden97 03:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Nah, probobally just mow you down with a chaingun or somethin'. XD Jareroden97 04:07, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Cutscene, sadly, won't be done until tomarrow, as I have to work on making that Stop Motion. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Alright Yes, you can. Mind telling me the nature, at least (comedic, serious, fun-making)? VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 07:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I know! Iget I get it! But I have been so busy! I also need to know, do I draw the sprites in Gamemaker or do I upload them? If it's an upload, tell me! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 21:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Can't I'm on the iPhone, going to dinner ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:35, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! And thanks! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 01:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I added a title screen and PART of Level two. So I'll upload it shortly. (In like 30 minutes or so) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 02:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) how do you shoot the gun Phyrrus is holding when he becomes gunner Phyrrus? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 02:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Done Done, but no cutscene. As I was lazy, but if you really want the cutscene, I'll make it. But I want you to test the title screen and level two first. (Help button doesn't work yet) :( -----> http://www.mediafire.com/?8dgw89q9v3777i1 ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 03:12, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you want to voice Phyrrus in that stop motion I was talking about. (It's the a short movie for your comic series. :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:46, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Son of a -----! Not to be a jerk, but your new pics (Whoch are awesome by the way) have replaced some of the pictures that are in Shadowplayer/Gallery! Why! WHY!!!! Try to fix it! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, I wanted to to tell you, cutscenes I plan to finish tonight! So stay online! (I promise I'll stay up this time) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 07:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images/e/e3/Phyrrus362_Cutscene_1.gif Here's your dang cutscene! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Flash is harder to use then it seems. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 09:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Originally, Shadowplayer was going to have a tail (The demon version, not the original) but I ran out of parts (I was planning on making one today actually, but I have no parts anymore. :(). That's why I said he has no tail. Oh, and I thought Asgard was a Demon, isn't he? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I am going to give him two tails when I get the parts. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just realized that I wont be getting parts for like a couple months, so I was wondering if you could have Shadowplayer be an exception of being a Demon who has lost their tails. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:23, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I like it, let's do that. Oh, and I'll make him go insane, he'll lose his sanity when one of his close friends get's killed. I want to also ask you, maybe Shadowplayer and Asgard can be colleges. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure! He can join his team, but I want to hear the plot first. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but when does the team get involved? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC) What I meant is does Shadowplayer get involved and help Asgard? ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Tell me when you want that to happen ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 23:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I see you attempt to steal my title. Know you not that I can outclass you in stealing MOC designs? If it were not for lack of orange lego limbs, I would have my own Ganon Right now. I say we have a challange for the title, eh? - Le Creator Oh good! Someone's online! Have you voted? :) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 06:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Tournament I noticed that the Phyrrus Tournament blog post is shut down. May I ask if you're going to continue the tournament? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Excellent! Also, I'd like to thank you for taking the time and making the effort needed to do this. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] First off, I'm sorry for what happened, I shouldn't have acted that way, but I just felt that the fights would've turned differently, but thats not the full reason, but lets not start another argement over that. I'm not asking for forgiveness, but I would prefer it if you put me back on your game. Don't put me back on your tournament, Collector1 deserves it more then me--'Evilkitteh' 23:19, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Apology First off, I'm sorry for what happened, I shouldn't have acted that way, but I just felt that the fights would've turned differently, but thats not the full reason, but lets not start another argement over that. I'm not asking for forgiveness, but I would prefer it if you put me back on your game. Don't put me back on your tournament, Collector1 deserves it more then me--'Evilkitteh' 23:19, March 1, 2011 (UTC)